A Lonely Christmas
by chewy1
Summary: After 5 years of spending Christmas without her special someone, will Ginny finally find him?


Ok, so this is a little late. But I got this idea a few days ago and typed it up. Of course, then Christmas came and went, and I am finally posting. So here's a little Christmas one-shot fic. I thought it was cute. Hopefully you do. Happy Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**A Lonely Christmas**

* * *

The Christmas lights were always bright on Pratt Crescent. The red, blue, green, and yellows were famous in the little town and people from everywhere came to gaze at them. The centre five houses were decorated so elaborately that many wondered if there were any lights left in the house. Others wondered how high their electricity bill would be after the holidays. But no matter the expense the Harbridge's always had the brightest of any. The row of bright, elaborately decorated houses ran down the left side of the road, with two houses sitting on the opposite side, shining to the world. 

The caroller's were attracted to those houses and the single undecorated house sitting between two of the bright houses suffered as the carollers sang at their loudest for the newspapers and cameramen. The nativity scene in front of the centre house glowed the brightest and the bright light peered into the dark home across the street.

Ginevra Weasley sat in mostly darkness with a single candle to light the book she was reading. She sat snuggled into her warm bed reading and eating some of the Christmas cookies her mother had baked and given to her the night before. The icing fell into her lap and the floor beside her, leaving a white trail of small crumbs from the plate to her mouth. She absent-mindedly dusted them off onto the floor before turning the page of the novel she was reading, _"For Love Of Evil"._

She jumped slightly as the caroller's outside started up an unnaturally loud song, knocking her book to the floor. She sighed loudly and stood from her comfortable position in her bed. She needed another glass of milk anyways and she was running out of cookies. She lifted her warm blue housecoat from the edge of her bed and tied it around herself tightly, shielding herself from the cool air. With a flutter she was out her bedroom door.

Ginny swooped down the stairs and into the kitchen going directly to the fridge. She whipped her long, wavy hair from her face and bent over to peer inside. The cold air from the refrigerator passed by her and she shivered pulling the housecoat closer to her skinny limbs.

Ginevra had grown immensely since her Hogwarts days into a young woman. Her waves of hair reached her lower back and she stood at a towering 5'11. The Slytherins had teased her in her seventh year because of her height. She was the tallest girl in her year. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed into the icebox looking for the milk carton she had purchased that morning. She moved the juice and cola from her view with her slender freckle covered hands. She was as skinny as ever. Instead of being lanky and dull, her small stomach gave her the curves of the woman she had always wished to become.

She stood quickly, gripping the cold milk in her hand and closed the refrigerator door. She walked to the counter and pulled one of her yellow mugs from the upper cupboard and set it on the counter in front of her. She hadn't been the biggest fan of Christmas since she left Hogwarts. The work of decorating the tree and the house exhausted her, and she hadn't had anyone to celebrate it with. Of course she went to her parents house for Christmas Eve and the day but it was never the same.

Growing up she had pictured herself with a family of her own as soon as she left Hogwarts. She knew that seventeen or eighteen was rather young for a family but she thought that once out of Hogwarts she would have the perfect life. When she did leave Hogwarts she was able to buy herself a small home on Pratt Crescent, unfortunately in the middle of the biggest Christmas celebrators of all.

She sighed and stared out the kitchen window at the house across the street. It had been four years since Hogwarts and she still felt lost without the large towering hallways and Dining Hall. She had loved the school even at its worse during the war between the light and dark. She laughed at the thought, it sounded like some crazy sci-fi movie between aliens and humans. But in a way, it was.

Her small house was nothing compared to the walls of Hogwarts. It was small; a two storied home with two bedrooms and a large kitchen and washroom. It was the smallest on the street but she felt it was simple and elegant; like she remembered being described as by an old friend. She took a long sip of the milk in her mug and put the half empty milk carton back in its place.

She began humming to herself as she made her way back up the staircase. The next day was Christmas Eve and she was to go to her mother and father's home to meet with family and _him_. It had been ten years since she first saw him in person and still every time she thought of him she felt a small flutter in her stomach. She thought of his emerald eyes and dark black hair falling into his face and her toes began to tingle.

Giggling to herself she ran into her room and let herself fall onto her bed. She scooted back to her headboard and pulled her blankets back over her, letting the warmth overwhelm her. She picked up her novel off the floor and continued to read about the Satan in the novel. Half an hour later she was asleep, her book resting on her chest and the candle slowly burning out. Her dreams were filled of boys, snakes, Christmas trees and sugar cookies baked by her mother.

* * *

"George Weasley! You put that fruit cake down this instant!" yelled Molly Weasley over the racket of seventeen people speaking in her kitchen and living room. George Weasley smiled sheepishly and set the rock hard fruit concoction down on the dining table before bowing to his mother. His red hair fell into his eyes and his mother glared at him pointing towards the living room. 

Ginevra laughed loudly placing the tray of muffins she held in her hands on the counter, peeling her oven-mittens off after. She waved the steam that was wafting from the surface away with one mitten before placing it down beside the tray. She turned towards her mother and watched with a smile as she shooed her annoying big brother from the kitchen apologizing after she pumped into Penelope, Percy's wife of four years.

"You know mother, I don't think he's changed a bit since I started Hogwarts," Ginny commented walking towards her mother's aggravated form that was now at the oven stirring a pot of gravy. Ginny tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear and leaned on the counter watching her nieces and nephews running around.

Since the war ended Ginny's parents had been given six grandchildren. Bill and his wife sat in the living room with Percy who had moved from his spot beside Penelope, holding their newborn daughter on his lap.

Ginny once again smiled at her mother's state before giving her a small hug. "Don't you love Christmas?" she whispered to her mother sarcastically.

Molly Weasley looked up at her daughter, "I don't see why you're so pessimistic about it." Ginny laughed hollowly and leant against the counter behind her. She grabbed an apple from the bowl behind her and took a big bite before glancing into the living room.

She watched as Hermione and Ron stood by the entrance together speaking in hushed whispers. Their one-year-old son Matthew sat in the centre of the small living room with small dinky cars surrounding him. Every so often she noticed Ron would glance over at him then at Ginny before looking back to Hermione. Ginny raised her eyebrows slightly before looking back at her mother.

"I just find it so exhausting…" she paused to take another bite of her apple before continuing. "I don't know how you do it year after year. I'd go crazy if I had to do it by myself every year." She took a final bite of her apple and stood straight while tossing it in the trash.

"I've never had to do it myself," Molly explained. Ginny looked at her mother as she continued, "Since I began to do it I've always had my family to help. Now dear, will you please pass me those oven mitts? I'm afraid these other muffins will not remove themselves from the oven."

Ginny turned and passed her mother the mittens before kissing her cheek, "I love you mum."

Molly stopped and looked at her daughter, "Go on and mingle. At least _try_ to enjoy yourself at Christmas." Molly turned to the oven again before shooing Ginny into the living room with the majority of her other siblings. Ginny looked back quickly waiting for her mother to turn around before slipping up the tall stairs towards her old bedroom.

Climbing up the old stairs she searched the moving pictures above the railing for herself or another face she hadn't seen since last year. She reached the top where her bedroom was and turned the handle twice before giving it a small nudge in the middle with her hip. As it used to, it popped open with a small thud and she entered slowly.

It was as she left it the year before when she had visited, covered in dust. Ironically enough her mother had never really been able to open her bedroom door, therefore never being able to clean it. Her old pictures and bookshelves were covered in dust and her green sheets were as straight as ever. She sighed before falling down onto the bed and peering up at her ceiling. She slept in that bed once a year and while she was in her little home on Pratt Crescent she found herself missing the peace of her old room.

"Ginny?" a voice questioned from the hallway as a soft knock resounded through her bedroom. She stood from her spot on the bed and walked to the door, opening it to peer at her visitor. She smiled when she realized who it was. His red hair fell over his forehead clumsily and his maroon sweater with a gold 'R' on it stuck out against the light blue wallpaper.

"Hello Ronald, Happy Christmas."

Ron smiled down at his sister, "May I come in?" Ginny nodded and opened the door to welcome him into her room. Pulling out the desk chair she sat and allowed Ron to sit on her bed. Ron's grin melted from his face as he looked at Ginny's neutral expression.

"Ginny, I know that in the past year we haven't been that…close," he began. Ginny nodded slightly, picking at her fingernails. "I was just… wondering how you've been. Any new boyfriends or anything? How's the house working out?"

Ginny froze and looked down at her hands. She hadn't dated since Dean Thomas, and her brothers had been quite fine with it. She shook her head before looking back up at her brother. "The house is fine, just big enough for me. Still a bit lonely…"

Ron nodded sympathetically before standing, "Harry's downstairs." Ginny looked up at her brother in confusion. He walked to her and opened his arms for a hug, "It's been a while Ginny, I'm glad to see you're OK," he spoke once Ginny was inside his arms and hugging him.

Ginny pulled away slightly, keeping her arms hooked under his, "Of course I'm OK Ron. The only things I'm lacking are my brothers." Ron chuckled slightly and let her arms drop, mussing her hair up slightly before walking towards the door. He straightened the picture on the wall beside the door before turning back to her.

"Mum will be looking for you in about an hour. I'd make sure she doesn't have to come up here." With those last words, he gave her a small wink and left closing the door behind him.

Ginny stood and looked at the picture Ron had straightened. A picture Colin Creevey had taken at a birthday party Ron and Hermione had thrown for her. Ginevra sighed loudly and walked to her bed again, falling back and closing her eyes. Seeing the photo inside her head she watched as the visions in her memory began to dance and laugh.

She had danced with Harry that night for the first time. He had shyly asked her, placing in his hands then taking them out. She was overly happy and when they walked onto the dance floor and took their spot beside Ron and Hermione she couldn't stop smiling. Colin had come up beside the two couples and taken a picture.

She sat up quickly and moved for the photo watching her and Harry dance before she shyly looked away, burying her head in his shoulder. She suddenly looked to Ron as he made a small thumbs up motion to Harry when her back was turned. She placed the picture on the wall again, taking her spot on the bed once more allowing her eyes to close and her mind to start to think.

She sat up quickly at the sound of a grunt from the hallway and something falling. She stood and walked towards the door, opening it a sliver to peer into the hallway. She gasped and shut the door again as she saw a tall lanky form pulling himself up straight and dusting out his hair. She laughed at him, leaning her back against the door remembering a time before in the summer when she had done the same thing.

She turned and opened the door again, "Harry?" She laughed as two emerald green eyes looked up in shock. It had been a year since she had last seen Harry Potter and he was just as handsome as ever. His unruly black hair fell long around his face, framing his strong cheekbones and his glasses sat lazily on the bridge of his nose.

"Ginny!" he gasped after a second of staring at her. He stood straight and peered at her through his slightly dirty glasses, adjusting his form fitting black turtleneck. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" he questioned awkwardly. Ginny laughed at his awkward expression and walked towards him. She had, fortunately, forgotten about being nervous around the man years ago, but as she approached his tall form she felt the familiar twirl in her stomach.

"What have you done to yourself?" she asked inspecting the toppled pile of boxes beside him. She bent to lift them and straighten them before listening for the answer. After fixing them she looked up at him, giving him the once over. His turtleneck fit very well, and his beige kakis went very nicely with it. He stood scratching his head and shrugged. Ginny laughed again, "Do I not get a hug?"

Harry laughed and pulled her to him, "Of course." Harry pulled away and held her at arms length, "I don't know Gin. I think there's something different about you."

Ginny bit her lip. Only Harry had really called her Gin, and she loved it. She shivered slightly as she felt his eyes trail over her body stopping on her face. She smiled to herself, thanking the Lord that she had worn the nice black dress she had gotten from a colleague at work for her birthday. She shrugged slightly and backed away, "Care to join me in my room? It gets you away from the noise." As on cue a loud roar of laughter belonging to Fred Weasley crawled up the long hall to their ears. Harry laughed slightly and nodded.

Ginny turned quickly and led him into the room and towards her bed. She sat down roughly and patted the seat beside her. She watched with interest as he stood in front of her for a moment before finally choosing to sit. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying it.

"So, how are you doing this year?" Harry finally asked. Ginny automatically thought back to the Christmas before when she had run out in tears. She looked at her hands as he spoke again. "I wasn't sure what happened last year. I was really worried." Ginny snorted before standing and walking towards the dresser and lifting a picture of Harry and her from her sixth year.

The war had ended while she was in her seventh year and in the picture Harry seemed to be hiding a shadow within his eyes as she was leaning over his back smiling slightly. The picture continually moved with her kissing his cheek and smiling lightly at the camera then repeated itself.

"I'm as good as I could be. Living with myself and being a social delinquent sort of takes away from being completely happy," Ginny explained. She put the picture back down and looked out the window to her right at the darkness. She heard movement from the bed then felt the heat of a body behind her.

"You're not a social delinquent Gin. People just don't understand what you've been through. They could never understand," Harry whispered. Ginny felt him hesitantly place his hand on her shoulder. She watched the small snowflakes reflect in the light from her bedroom and sighed.

"How do you always see the good in people?"

"I spent way too much time in my life seeing the bad. After killing someone, you like to try to think positive. But when the holidays come… it's difficult." He took another step towards her and brought his other hand up to her shoulder. He began to rub them slightly and she closed her eyes.

"After all you've been through, how do you find the strength to wake up in the morning?" Ginevra questioned. She heard Harry chuckle lightly. He slowly ran his hands down her arms and took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers slightly. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his rough palms against her own.

"We should get downstairs before your mother freaks and wonders where we are," he spoke smoothly.

Ginny shook her head slightly; " I hate it when you do that. I can't believe you announced your arrival. Why did you come upstairs anyway?"

He laughed again and leant his chin down on her shoulder. " I needed to get away. I still get a bit iffy in big crowds, always jumping at loud noises. And no offence Gin but… your family is really noisy."

Ginny laughed at this and pulled away slightly so she could turn her head to look at him, "You seem to be a bit too comfortable around me Harry." She looked into his tired eyes. He lifted her arms over her head and turned her around so she faced him and she was almost pressed against the dresser. He lowered her arms and re-laced his hands in hers before looking back up into her eyes and giving her a small smile.

"That's because I'm in love with you Gin," he commented as if it was second nature. Ginny gasped and looked deep into his eyes looking for his joking manner that he had gained after the war. Harry's smile disappeared for a moment, just leaving a small corner of his mouth upturned.

Ginny smiled a little in spite of herself and looked down shyly. Harry dropped one of her hands and brought his now free hand up to her chin making her lift her eyes to peer at him. He slowly let his lips cover hers, softly parting them with his own. After the initial shock of his lips on hers Ginny breathed lightly from her nose and let herself fall into the kiss. He pulled away after a minute and leant his forehead lightly against hers.

Ginny looked into his dark eyes and smiled up at him, "You know what Mr. Potter?" she began. He raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "I believe… that I am utterly and completely in love with you too." Her smile grew wider as he smiled at her.

"So, how 'bout we go down before your mother gets suspicious?" he asked.

Ginny smiled evilly up at him, "Oh, we have at least another fifteen minutes before she notices. _Trust me_." And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips back down to hers. Perhaps she would _finally_ enjoy her first Christmas out of Hogwarts.


End file.
